IFantasy
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Berawal dari mimpi dan berakhir dengan hal yang tak terduga. Baca aja deh pokoknya. Author baru, LevixPetra.


_Rivaille selalu terbangun di padang bunga matahari yang indah itu. Langit yang bersih dengan gumpalan kapas bernama awan yang menamani. Bau harum Bunga Matahari yang khas membuat Rivaille kebingungan sendiri. _

_Namun, diantara semua itu dia selalu bertanya-tanya akan satu hal. Dia selalu menerima uluran tangan dari seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu dengan warna coklat caramel yang indah. Tersenyum pada Rivaille seakan gadis itu mengenalnya. Dan gadis itu selalu berkata_

_._

_._

_._

"_Apa kau sudah terbangun, Rivaille-heicho."_

.

I=Fantasy

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

I=Fantasy (song) © SeeU

I=Fantasy (fic) © Ai Kazoku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Daily Life

Pairing : Rivaille(Levi)xPetra

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), dan disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagunya SeeU yang I=Fantasy

.

Enjoy

.

.

Sekali lagi Rivaille terbangun di kasur berukuran king sizenya yang nyaman. Cahaya matahari yang megintip dari gorden apartemennya yang mewah terlihat indah. Matanya terasa berat untuk terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak dan nyaman ini. Rivaille menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya sambil berguman "Mimpi aneh itu lagi."

Tidak ingin mengfikirkan mimpinya, Rivaille beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin.

Rasa dari air dingin yang menerpa wajahnya membuat dirinya nyaman dan berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya. Dia menatap jendela wastafel dengan wajahnya yang miskin ekspresi. Masih tergiang difikirannya gadis berambut coklat caramel yang selalu menghantui dirinya dalam mimpi. Mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyumnya yang indah. Rivaille akui senyumnya sangatlah indah. Seperti bidadari yang disajikan tuhan pada dirinya.

Rivaille menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak seharusnya dia mengfikirkan gadis yang tidak pernah dia temui sebelumnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap pergi ke kantornya. Dia tidak ingin 'kedisiplinannya' hilang karena mimpi aneh itu.

-SnK/AoT-

Rivaille berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang rapat yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Aura yang dikeluarkannya benar-benar mengerikan sehingga membuat karyawan sekitar ketakutan akan manajer Recorn Corp ini. Jangan salahkan dia akan kemarahannya ini. Salahkan kemacetan di jalan raya yang membuatnya terlambat.

BRAK!

Rivaille membuka pintu ruang rapat dengan kasar. Membuat direktur beserta karyawan-karyawan yang lainnya terkaget dengan kelakukan si pendek ini.

"Rivaille, tidak biasanya kau terlambat?" Irvin –sang direktur- menatap Rivaille penuh amarah. Walau terlihat biasa tapi sebenarnya aura kekuasaannya sangatlah berdampak pada karyawan yang lain.

"Maafkan aku Irvin, tapi ini karena jalanan yang macet." Rivaille duduk di bangku yang telah menjadi tempatnya di saat rapat seperti ini.

Irvin hanya menghela nafas untuk kelakuan manajernya yang satu ini. "Kalau begitu mari kita mulai rapat ini, Nona Ral." senyuman lembut Irvin ditujukan pada seorang gadis yang mulai berdiri di samping Irvin. Tepat di sebelah kanan Irvin.

Rivaille benar-benar kaget dengan gadis ini. Rambut berwarna coklat caramel dengan senyuman yang indah. Kulitnya yang putih langsat. Dan wajahnya terlihat sangat familiar. Seperti seorang gadis yang ada pada mimpinya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, nama saya adalah Petra Ral. Saya adalah perwakilan dari Ral Corporation untuk melakukan bisnis dengan Recorn Corporation. Semuanya mohon bantuannya." Petra menunduk pada seluruh karyawan yang ada pada ruang rapat ini. Semuanya pun juga menunduk hormat pada Petra. Termasuk Rivaille.

"Nona Ral perkenalkan, ini adalah manajer saya, Rivaille." ujar Irvin sambil menjuk sopan pada Rivaille. Rivaille membungkuk hormat pada Petra dan Petra juga ikut membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai bisnis antara Ral Corporation dengan Recorn Corporation." ujar Irvin memulai bisnis baru ini.

-SnK/AoT-

Rapat sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang rivaille sedang duduk tenang di kantin kantornya sambil meminum kopi pahit kesukaannya. Dia melihat ke langit dengan matanya yang selalu mengantuk. Terus mengfikirkan apa ada sangkut pautnya antara gadis di mimpinya dengan gadis bernama Petra Ral itu.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini." suara seorang gadis berhasil mengkagetkan Rivaille. Dia menoleh siapa gerangan orang yang telah mengusik ketenangannya. Ternyata dia Petra, gadis yang sedang dia fikirkan saat ini.

"Boleh." jawab Rivaille. Dia kembali menatap awan yang berjalan perlahan di atas sana.

Petra yang canggung mulai mencari perbincangan yang tepat untuk lawan bicaranya ini. Mereka baru pertemu dan Petra sudah merasakan pipinya memanas dan detak jantungnya berdetak cepat tanpa alasan. Wajah Rivaille yang menatap langit membuatnya berfikir 'Betapa tampannya lelaki di depanku ini.'

Rivaille yang menyadari kalau Petra mengamati wajahnya sejak tadi. Rivaille merasa risih karena diamati terus. "Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?"

Petra kaget dan merasa gugup. Secepatnya dia melihat kea rah lain. Ke mana saja asalkan bukan mata Rivaille.

Rivaille yang melihat tingkah laku gadis yang baru ditemuinya hanya tersenyum kecil. Betapa lucunya tingkah laku gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Jadi namamu Petra ya?" Rivaille berusaha membuka percakapan antara dirinya dan Petra. Membuat suasana canggung ini hilang entah kemana.

"I-iya, dan anda Rivaille, kan?" tanya Petra masih canggung. Semburat merah di pipinya masih belum saja hilang. 'Lucu.' batin Rivaille tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kau tahu-" Rivaille menatap langit dengan tersenyum kecil. Entah Petra menyadarinya atau tidak Rivaille tidak peduli "Aku selalu melihatmu dalam mimpiku, setiap hari."

"Eh." Petra benar-benar kaget dengan perkataan Rivaille yang barusan. Apa dia pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya? Seingat Petra, dia baru hari ini bertemu dengan Rivaille.

"Dan kau tahu, kau selalu mengulurkan tanganmu padaku dan berkata 'Apa kau sudah terbangun, Rivaille-heicho'" Petra benar-benar dibuat malu oleh ucapan Rivaille yang barusan. Dia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

Rivaille kembali tersenyum. Mengingat kembali mimpinya yang aneh itu. Dia berfikir bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ada dalam mimpinya. Mulai dari warna rambutnya, senyumnya, warna kulitnya, semuanya sama. Dan juga dia juga dapat mencium bau khas bunga matahari dari parfum yang digunakan Petra.

"Ri-Rivaille-san, sebenarnya aku ju-juga selalu bermimpi tentangmu." Petra memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Yang merasa hanya terkaget. Tidak menyangka kalau gadis di depannya ini juga mempikan dirinya juga.

"Rivaille-san selalu mengulurkan tangan padaku dan berkata 'Aku kembali, Petra', pada saat pertama kali aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, jadi aku berfikir kalau itu adalah mimpi biasa. Tapi setelah itu aku selalu bermimpi itu lagi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, dan aku berfikir kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang ada pada mimpiku itu." Petra menatap teh hangat yang mulai mendingin itu. Benar-benar tidak berani menatap wajah Rivaille karena malu.

"Petra."

"Dan saat melihatmu pagi tadi aku benar-benar terkejut, Rivaille-san benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang yang ada pada mimpiku. Warana rambut dan modelnya, suara baritone, dan juga bibir Rivaille benar-benar mirip dengan laki-laki yang ada dalam mimpiku." Rivaille benar-benar terkejut bukan main. Kalau selama ini orang yang ada dalam mipinya juga memimpikannya juga. Apa ini sebuah takdir? Mungkin.

"Petra." Perlahan Petra menghadap wajah Rivaille. Semburat merah masih terhias di pipi Petra. Membuatnya lebih manis. "Apa mungkin selama ini kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama?"

DEG!

Seakan disambar petir, Petra benar-benar tidak menyangka akan perkataan Rivaille yang barusan. Jadi selama ini takdir telah menyatukan mereka? Sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Jadi sebenarnya beanr merah telah menyatukan mereka. Membuat sebuah mimpi yang selama ini hanya bunga tidur menjadi bunga kenyataan. Petra berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi.

"Petra." Kembali Rivaille memanggil gadis bersurai coklat caramel ini. Membuat yang dipanggil hanya salah tingkah "Seandainya aku mengatakan 'Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Petra benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Rivaille yang mendadak. Demi Female Titan menari salsa, apa yang dia dengarkan baru saja itu kenyataan?

"A-aku-" Rivaille menatap gadis di depannya ini dengan tanda tanya besar. Bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang ada pada fikiran gadis cantik ini. "A-aku, a-aku menerimanya, Ri-Rivaille-heicho."

Rivaille benar-benar senang. Luar biasa senang. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis di depannya ini mau menerimanya secepat ini. Padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Mungkin ini takdir." seru Petra. Mulai meminum tehnya yang mulai dingin.

"Aku rasa juga begitu." Rivaille menggenggap erat tangan Petra yang masih memegang cangkir tehnya.

"Ri-Rivaille-san." kembali semburat merah muncul menghiasi pipi Petra.

"Siapa sangka sebuah mimpi bisa mempertemukan kita." Rivaille tersenyum lembut pada sosok berambut caramel di depannya. Membuat gadis berambut caramel ini luluh pada hati seorang Rivaille yang terkenal minim ekspresi.

Petra tersenyum damai. Menatap lembut pada tangan besar Rvaille yang menggenggam erat tangannya. "Aku rasa juga begitu."

**END**

-SnK/AoT-

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini dalam satu malam. Maaf, Ai author baru nih di tempat ini (termasuk di semua fandom sih). Maaf ya jika alurnya agak kecepetan atau ada kesalahan yang ya begitulah.

Idenya muncul pas liat PV cosplaynya Seuu-I=Fantasy. Keren lo aku saranin lihat.

Sekidan dulu deh dari author yang baru ini. Para senpai mohon bantuannya ya buat ke depan *bow*.

Jangan lupa

**Mind To Riview, Please?**


End file.
